Ashes.
A S H E S Now belongs to Yinjia! TALONS OFF! she/her • Ash • sky • birdwatcher Belonged to Verglas, adopted by Animal, then adopted by Yinjia Appearance On a rare occurrence, one might run into a unusual-looking SkyWing holding binoculars to her eyes and looking up at the sky. Coming to the Sky Kingdom, most dragons probably wouldn't expect to be greeted with a dragon who's constantly looking up at an supposed empty sky. This of course would be Ash, a known bird watcher. It's a treat to meet such dragoness and the first thing one would notice is her pale red scales like faded rust rippling gently down her back. However, between the cracks, a molten red-orange like fire slithers between them like fire lays underneath her scales. She isn't Firescales nor does she have any special scales whatsoever, nor is her twin, Phoenix. This fiery red shows itself near the bottom row of her scales, like a flow of the fire-liquid runs at the bottom of her. These scales her possibly the most eye-catching part of her, but not just that... her tail is quite startling too. Unlike most of her tribe, the SkyWing dragoness has a rather rattish tail that is unusually thin while what one would call a "normal" SkyWing would be graceful swooping and slightly thick. A pale rosy pink-red streaks with soft hues across her very back like cherry blossoms the shine with brilliance in the sunlight. Her head is diamond shaped, similar to Ruby's and is a slightly paler red from her main scales upon her body. However, unlike the ones of her sides, not fiery red-orange slithers through the cracks between her scales and just remains the pale rusty color. Ash's eyes are a shy amber like radiant fire crackling in her eyes and remain large like an owl's. Her snout, however, is similar to that of a dove's, curving gently downwards like a beak, hiding her pearly white teeth. The wings are another thing most would notice and are one thing that would make her not look very much like a SkyWing at all for they are rather runtish, short and small at her sides. Sometimes, as a rare occurrence, one would crack a joke about her wings to another SkyWing like, "you've got yourself the wings of Ash!" as a way of saying they have small wings. Personality Shy but cheerful, Ash is... well best described by those two words. Having been hiding during her early dragonethood and not knowing her parents really shows why she's almost always nervous. She's not what one would expect for a SkyWing's personality, mostly you'd expect grumpy or arrogant and not shy and very nervous one. For one thing, Ash is pretty scared of large crowds except seems calmed if her sister there. She seems to show a lot of knowledge towards birds, something she's deeply interested in and despite being a somewhat cowardly dragoness, the SkyWing is sweet, kind and very gentle towards others. Although she doesn't look like much, she still is a bird-loving floof with highly unusual outlooks to birds, life and nature itself. History It's unknown who brought Ash and Phoenix to the Sky Kingdom, in that hidden cavern, but she suspects it was her parents, the ones she never knew about. During Queen Scarlet's reign over the land, which brought fear and death with it, a young dragoness fled, hiding an egg in the hidden cavern she'd designed specially for both of them. With that, she left, not daring to attract attention of the rest of her tribe. A year later they hatched into the world. It was kind of instinct that told them to stay in the cavern, hidden and safe, well at least for Ash it was since Phoenix would sometimes go out, but it was a perilous thing to do, if they were caught they'd sure to be sentenced to war or worse... the arena. They'd heard about it when quickly flying out to hunt and gather water, they heard the dragons screaming and roaring, fighting to the death and then the barking laughter of the others surrounding, their cheers. Such brutality was meant to be avoided according to Ash. Name: Name: Name: Trivia - Suffers a LOT of anxiety issues -Mentally unwell - - Gallery Ashess.jpg|Verglass! ForAnimal(ArtRequest).jpg|by Hey! Infobox (ITS AWESOME) C61D38C5-8145-4839-9913-D75824D6EC97.jpeg|AshesxFamine by Wolves! Wow, its so cute! Kill one of them.png|Ashes is cursed! By Pokeball! Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Yinjia96)